


Anniversary

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are trying to celebrate their anniversary but work comes knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the hits, kudos and the comments on my last story. I heart you. Something new. Hope you like.

Steve and Danny were enjoying each other's company as they waited for their dinner to be ready. Seated at the Tropics, they were celebrating their anniversary as they sat in a comfortable silence, glasses of wine in their hands and eyes on each other.

"This is unbelievable." Danny broke the silence.

"What?"

"You being a real gentleman and bringing me to a real date."

"I can do real dates. I'm not a complete caveman you know."

"I know that. I just thought eating side street in the car was the translation of a great date so the fact that you planned to actually wine and dine me—"

Steve smiled. "I plan to do more than just wine and dine you, Danno."

Danny smiled back and tipped his glass towards Steve. "Touché."

Chin, Kono and Grover chose that perfect moment to noisily show up all strapped up attracting more attention than warranted.

"Well, look who's here." Chin teased. "If it isn't the uptight lieutenant commander McGarrett out on a romantic date with his beau."

"I'm not uptight." Steve argued as the team chorused a wooing sound.

"And they're drinking wine." Lou added with a toothy grin.

"Longboards not good enough for you anymore?" Kono teased as Lou made a funny face and whispered to Chin. "I think they're pregnant."

They laughed and Kono turned to Danny. "Side street and Kamekona's are this caveman’s choices of a date venue. How did you convince him to bring you here?"

"You'd be amazed the wonders a little cream and a willing tongue can do to a man's resolve." Danny replied winking and everyone laughed.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Steve asked after blushing all shades of red.

"We caught a case and since you lovebirds decided that this would be a great time to switch off your phones—"

Steve closed his eyes and sighed. "Golf twisting your thinking Grover? We switched off our phones because—"

"You didn't want to be bothered." Chin finished for him.

"Exactly! Our dinner's not even here yet guys, come on."

Lou rolled his eyes. "We all know that you love to eat, Commander, and we wouldn't otherwise bother you but we got a multiple homicide at Kalakaua Avenue. Get off your asses and let's roll."

"Sorry, our what?"

"Asses, Commander." Lou repeated. "You know, the equipment just below your back that helps you sit and do stuff."

Steve arched his brow. "Do stuff?"

Lou shrugged cheekily. "Yeah, you know. The sexy— and not so sexy stuff?"

"You're a vile human being Lou you know that, right?" Kono said and turned to Danny and Steve. "We really need you guys."

Steve looked at Danny and sighed. They never got a lot of alone time and Steve really wanted to enjoy one uninterrupted evening with him.

"You're going to pay for this, Grover. Painfully." Steve promised.

"Why me?" Lou complained. "Chin and Kono have been standing right next to me the whole time."

"Hey, don't bring me into your fight with bossman, Grover." Chin said. "You do the crime, you do the time."

"Your day's coming Chin Ho Kelly." Lou said and turned to the bosses. "We'll be outside, gentlemen."

Steve gave Danny an apologetic look and Danny nodded, assuring him that it was okay as both men stood up. Steve went to the hotel manager and whispered in his ear as Danny joined the rest of the team.

***

"Gun!" Kono shouted and ran to Steve's direction as he ducked and rolled on his back. Danny ran towards Steve as shots rang out and the gunman's legs gave way and he fell on Steve's still body.

"Steve!" Danny yelled as he unceremoniously pushed the perp's body off Steve and felt his pulse. "Steve! Open your eyes!"

Steve's eyelids fluttered and opened as he turned to Danny. "Kevlar works."

"Kevlar works?" Danny repeated. "You nearly died and all you can say is Kevlar works?"

"No one's dying, babe. Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic?" Danny repeated. "You're unbelievable."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Steve replied.

"No." Danny said as he helped Steve into a sitting position. "Come on, super Seal. Let's get EMS to look at you."

"Is that really necessary? I feel fine. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Sleep? You want to be mean to me now after I just saved your life?"

Steve laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Danny smiled and kissed him. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, Danno. I was out of my game tonight. I wasn't paying attention and I almost jacked everything up."

Danny nodded. "It's okay, babe. I just want you to be alright so you can take me home and make it up to me."

Steve smiled and their gaze lingered, eyes saying more than words ever could. It was the paramedic who broke the moment when he asked to examine Steve.

***

"Now that I got a clean bill of health, let's pick up where we left off."

Danny laughed. They had gone to Steve's house after the case. "You're just looking for a quick way to get into my pants, aren't you?"

"I do.” Steve laughed. “But I’d also love to dine you so please—"

"Where are you taking me?" Danny asked as he took Steve's hand and let himself be led out on the lanai.

The lights suddenly came on and Steve pulled a chair for Danny. "I know it's late but—"

"You're here with me." Danny replied. "That's all that matters."

Steve smiled and took a seat across him. He tipped his glass towards Danny. "To us."

"To us." Danny toasted and sipped his wine. Food was delicious and they dug in making light conversation.

"We've been working all evening, Steve. How did you set this up?"

"With a little help from Kavika." Steve said.

The rest of the dinner was eaten while making small talk and later, Steve grabbed the wine bottle and their glasses then took Danny's hand and led him back into the house and settled on the couch near the fireplace.

The buzz from the alcohol and the fact that they were laying light touches on each other ignited the fire that had been building the whole day.

Danny traced light kisses on Steve's jaw. "Kiss me."

Steve smiled and sealed his lips with Danny's soft ones. Steve brought his other hand and took hold of Danny's neck as he took control of the kiss, his tongue seeking Danny's eager one.

The passion spread to other parts of their bodies and their hands expertly began exploring each other.

"You haven't kissed me like that in a while." Danny breathed as soon as his lungs had filled with air.

Steve smiled as he unbuttoned Danny's shirt. "Then I've clearly been a fool."

Steve threw Danny's shirt on the side as he captured his lips again and rubbed him through the pants. Danny moaned into the kiss and pressed his throbbing hardness into Steve's hand.

"You like?" Steve smiled as he traced kisses all over Danny's body.

"Yeah." Danny moaned. "Need you."

"Don't tempt me." Steve said as he unbuckled Danny's belt and threw it aside. "I might just take you right here right now."

"Do it." Danny demanded huskily as he pulled Steve's Tee off, throwing it to the side as well. Steve squatted before Danny and licked a long trail along his stomach as he pushed Danny's ass up and pulled the pants and the black boxer briefs down in one go. He took hold of Danny's cock and stroked it.

Danny panted as Steve pumped his cock up and down. "I really really like that."

"I know." Steve said as he exerted pressure on Danny's dick while he rubbed himself with his other hand. He bent and licked the precum that had collected on the slit and Danny's breath caught. He put the head of Danny's cock in his mouth and sealed his lips on it.Steve knelt and put Danny fully inside and caressed the thick shaft in up and down movements. He held the base of the cock and pushed it up with his hand every time his mouth bobbed up making Danny squirm.

"Feels so good." Danny breathed as he tried his hardest not to thrust into Steve's hot mouth. Steve released him and stood between his legs as he rubbed himself through the cargoes.

"Undress me."

Danny smirked as he scooted to the edge of the couch and pulled Steve closer by the hips and put his mouth on Steve's protruding bulge.

"You're so gorgeous." Danny said as he trapped the bulge between his lips and caressed it causing a moan to escape Steve.

Steve let out a pant and pressed Danny's head to his groin as he pressed himself to Danny's face. Danny pulled Steve's pants down to the knees and licked the wet spot on his white briefs.

"Danny." Steve breathed as Danny pulled the briefs down and deep throated Steve in one swift movement.

"Fuck." Steve cursed as his length got buried inside the wet heat of Danny's mouth.

Danny kept him down his throat until he started gagging and released him with a loud pop as he came up for air. He then put it back into his mouth and began sucking him slowly moving his head up and down as his tongue teased around the head.

"God, Danno." Steve panted as Danny put Steve's whole length back into his mouth and sucked him.

He pushed Steve down on the carpet and pulled his pants and completely did away with the clothes. Steve stared longingly at Danny as he knelt on the carpet and stroked his own cock. Steve put his hand on Danny's and they both jerk him off.

"You look good enough to eat." Danny said as he stroked his shaft faster.

Steve smiled. "Then I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving." Danny teased back as he took Steve's mouth into his for a deep hungry kiss then positioned himself in a sixty nine position and they put each other's dicks in their mouths. All that could be heard were groans and slurping sounds as the lovers brought each other all the pleasure they could handle.

"I won't last, Danno. I need you." Steve said thickly.

"I need you too, babe." Danny said and positioned himself as Steve parted the walls of his ass and dipped his tongue inside. Danny let out a long moan that caused Steve's cock to jerk.

"You turn me so on." Steve breathed.

Danny smiled and moaned as Steve licked him, spitting into his hole and swirling his tongue in and around Danny's pulsating entrance.

"Babe, please. Do it." Danny begged. "Make love to me."

Steve smiled as he quickly lubed up and lined himself at Danny's entrance. He inched inside slowly until he was buried in the tight velvety heat of Danny's welcoming body and started the slow thrusting.

"You're not moving." Danny said and Steve smirked as he picked up pace. He started thrusting deep and fast relishing the moans that Danny responded with.

"So beautiful." Steve whispered as he pushed in and out, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. "So mine."

Danny moaned huskily Steve's cock created a sweet friction inside his walls.

"Feels good?" Steve asked as he pulled out and slammed back in, hammering on Danny's prostate.

"Amazing." Danny labored.

Steve smirked as he turned Danny on his back and pushed back in. "I want to look into your eyes when we both lose control."

He put Danny's legs on his shoulders and started pounding into him. Moans reverberated through the room as their lovemaking intensified.

"Oh god, Danny." Steve moaned and his thrusting became fast and erratic. He wanted to melt into Danny and become one with him as he thrust deeper, his feelings for Danny soaring higher and higher.

Danny was close too if the moans he let out were anything to go by. "Touch me, babe."

Steve took Danny's length and stroked it in rhythm with his intense thrusts. "I love you, Danno. With everything in me."

Danny choked up and responded by tightening around Steve's cock.

"I'm cumming, Danno." Steve barely warned before he came hard, shooting his warm seed into Danny's velvety heat.

Danny soon followed, squirting on his abdomen as Steve stroked him, his own shrinking cock that was still inside Danny's warmth sliding out unaided.

He licked Danny's stomach clean and kissed him, sharing his taste with him until they came back down from their high.

"I adore you, Danno." Steve whispered.

"I adore you too, babe." Danny replied. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Steve replied and sealed his lips on Danny's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave me a kudos.


End file.
